


Searing

by Dawn_Blossom



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Emotions, F/F, Grima is trying to be cool and distant but oops she has feelings too, Laevatein is trying to process her thoughts and feelings, Voting Gauntlet (Fire Emblem Heroes)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn_Blossom/pseuds/Dawn_Blossom
Summary: After Laevatein loses the first round of the Voting Gauntlet, Grima comes to her.
Relationships: Gimurei | Grima/Laevatein
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Searing

**Author's Note:**

> Can you believe feh just kicked me right back into rarepair hell by putting Robin and Laevatein into the same voting gauntlet? 
> 
> I know Grima and Laevatein never even talk, I just *clenches fist* think they complement each other so well. Having some strong feelings today about them both clinging to an inhuman identity when in fact neither of them are soulless killing machines...
> 
> Ahem, anyway, I now present for your consideration: grimatein

“There you are,” Grima says. “You kept me waiting…”

She grabs Laevatein by the wrist. Anyone else and Laevatein would mind, but… Grima’s skin is cool. Laevatein is newly healed, and her skin is still raw. The sensation is welcome.

“I was on the battlefield,” Laevatein says. “I… lost.”

What good is a broken weapon? In Muspell, this would be the end of her. Askr is different. The Order of Heroes accepts weaklings… No, it figures out strategies so that everyone can be strong.

Grima doesn’t tolerate weakness, though. The god grits her teeth.

“It had nothing to do with your fighting,” she says. “The way they set this up, it’s a game of numbers and timing. You couldn’t have changed anything yourself.”

“Oh.”

The specifics don’t usually matter. Losing is still losing, no excuses. But Grima has a mind for strategy. She is as clever as Laegjarn… Maybe even more. If she says it isn’t Laevatein’s fault, then it must not be.

“Still, it’s better that you lost early. Now you can lend your strength to my side,” Grima says. “My other self is weak, not to mention a bit stupid. I have to do everything for her. Your power is a much-needed boon.”

“Alright…” Laevatein always fights at Grima’s side when she can. They work well together. “But… Is she really that bad? You always insult her. Even if she’s stupid, she’s still smarter than me, so maybe I can’t tell. But she looks like fire. Like you. She holds it back. You don’t. Are there other differences?”

“What? You…” Grima scowls. “No, you’ve got the wrong idea. She’s stupid because… she’s trying to be something she’s not. She’s lying to herself. But you… You’re honest about who you are. Don’t compare yourself to her.”

“I am the blade, Laevatein,” Laevatein says. They have the same name because they are one. “The Searing Steel…”

“And I am the fell dragon, Grima,” Grima says. Even if the roster says she’s named Robin, she’s the fell dragon, so of course they share the name. “You’re my best servant, Laevatein. Don’t worry what I think of anyone else. I wouldn’t keep you at my side for nothing.”

“I don’t worry,” Laevatein says. “A weapon has no thoughts…”

Except Grima does force her to have a lot of thoughts. Not on purpose. It’s just hard to tell what Grima means if she doesn’t think. Like when Grima calls her her servant. Laevatein doesn’t think she means servant. Everyone says Laevatein’s father didn’t treat her well at all, but she still grew up as royalty. She knows what masters and servants are like with each other. They aren’t like her and Grima.

“Good,” Grima says. “Now, come with me.”

Grima tugs her in such a way that Laevatein would trip if she didn’t steady her hands on Grima’s arm. Because Grima doesn’t slow down, now they have to walk like that, with Laevatein clutching her the whole time.

Laevatein feels… a lot. She has almost as many emotions around Grima as she does thoughts. It’s hard to deal with. But she wants to deal with these thoughts and feelings… She likes being around Grima. She likes fighting beside her even when they don’t have to be fighting. She wants… She wants to live. Like this. For a long time.

“… Grima?” she asks quietly.

“Hmm?”

Grima’s hair is white like the snow in Nifl, but not as painfully cold. Her eyes are red-hot. She is beautiful. Laevatein just doesn’t know what to do about it. It’s okay to call her sister beautiful because they’re family. It might not be appropriate to say it about Grima. She hasn’t figured it out yet. So she just keeps the thought to herself.

“You didn’t say where we’re going,” she says.

Not that it matters. She would go anywhere. But she did have plans…

“To sign you up for my team for the next round, of course,” Grima says. “Why, did you want to go somewhere else?”

“Ah…” Grima always says to be honest. Laegjarn would approve, too. “The dining hall… After all the fighting, I… feel hungry.”

“Hmmph. I can’t believe the healers let you leave without feeding you first,” Grima mutters. “Useless worms… I’ll take you over there when we’re done.”

“Alright,” Laevatein says. She thought Grima wouldn’t say no, and she was right. But… she has another thought, too. “Will you stay and eat with me?”

“If that’s what you want…”

Another confusing line. It doesn’t sound like a question, but Laevatein thinks it actually is. She nods firmly.

“Well, fine then,” Grima says.

Laevatein was right again. And… she feels good.


End file.
